


Five Ways Warren Mears Could Have Died

by Palizinha



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren Mears died in Villains, but with only a couple differences, he could have died a little bit earlier.</p>
<p>5 very short stories explaining how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Warren Mears Could Have Died

#### 1: When Robots Attack

April had been a fun experiment, Warren created her both because he wanted to have fun and because he wanted to know if he could create an actual woman-like robot. It had worked but she turned out to be too boring, most women were. It was why he liked Katrina, she wasn’t boring – she challenged him, was the only person in the world anywhere near as smart as he was.

But he should have taken better measures with April, he just left her in his dorm, thinking the battery would run out, like he hadn’t programmed her to be able to charge herself. And that was why he was in such trouble at the moment.

The Slayer had found him and asked him to deal with April, but the whole thing had been a mess and Katrina got angry and April attacked her.

Summers tried to tell him to tell April the truth, but as he went to do that, her programming went wrong in some way. He tried to deflect the robot onto the Slayer, but she attacked him instead.

April put her hands around his throat and Buffy wasn’t able to stop her. He wasn’t being able to breath. He was going to die.

#### 2: The (not so) Epic Bank Robbing

The worst part of being in Sunnydale was that, despite how many demons the town had, it was extremely bored a lot of the time. It was why, during a game of D&D with Jonathan and Andrew, they had decided to team up and take over Sunnydale.

The plan started of extremely simple and they decided their exact goals, but there was one problem – money for the funding of it. They soon found a way around that when they hired a Demon to create a distraction as they robbed a bank.

It was the perfect plan, there was no way this could go wrong.

And then the Slayer had to get involved. She attacked the M’Fashnik and while they were able to get away from the bank with the money, it had pissed the demon of.

Warren tried his best to defuse the situation, going as far as offering a part of their money, but the demon wasn’t interested in anything but the head of the Slayer. Warren didn’t really care about Summers, she was just another thing stopping them from taking over Sunnydale, so he just gave the M’Fashnik the address. Whoever won the battle the Trio would be the real winner.

And then things went wrong. Jonathan and Andrew had gone to the comic store and he was alone at their Underground Lair when the Demon went back there. Apparently he fought the Slayer and managed to run as she was about to kill him.

Not being able to get the Slayer annoyed the Demon and Warren realized he would be the one to pay the price since he told the M’Fashnik where to find Buffy.  
The Demon attacked.

#### 3: Hot on Dance Floor

When the Trio first started singing out of nowhere in their Underground Lair, Warren had at best been amused and at worst annoyed, but it was just singing, what was the worst that could happen?

According to the news the next day, spontaneous combustion was the worst that could happen. But they had gone through a lot of singing without problems, soon enough the Slayer and the rest of her group would deal with whatever was happening and they would be free from that.

Just as Warren thought that, Jonathan started another song. This one was about feeling somewhat unsure about their plans and Warren made a mental note of that – Andrew would be on his side all the way, he had realized that, but he would have to keep an eye on Shortie. Andrew joined in next, talking about even though it was dangerous, the good was more than enough to make up for the bad.

Warren smirked and, without control, joined in next, his verses talked about how much they would win and how he would be the ruler of Sunnydale – both Andrew and Jonathan chimed in with ‘us’.

Warren then started dancing, faster and faster. And… was what he was smelling smoke? Smoke was coming out of his body but he just- couldn’t- stop- dancing.

#### 4: Dead Things

He had been so close. Warren didn’t understand why the effect had to wear off so soon, he should have just gone to the good part as soon as they got back to the Lair instead of lazing around with drinks with Andrew and Jonathan.

But how was he supposed to know the effect would be so short? They had all worked hard to get the thing to work, it should have worked for a bit more than that.  
Warren followed Katrina as she left the room angry with him, he couldn’t let her get away.

Katrina spoke angry – Warren forgot how much he had missed her anger, it made her even hotter – and accused them of trying to rape her. Both Andrew and Jonathan looked shocked at that, what exactly did these two think they were doing?

She tried to leave saying she would get them in jail for attempted rape and Warren knew he had to stop her, she scratched his head he went to pick the bottle to stop her. Just as he went to hit her with it, she kicked him and he fell.

The last thing he felt was his head hitting the wall behind him.

#### 5: The Higher You Get, The Farther the Fall

Buffy Summers had messed with his plans for the last time! It was impossible that even when he had orbs that made him invincible she was still able to win, what was wrong with that woman? He revealed his jet pack as he swore to get revenge for what she had done and saw Buffy’s face change.

He managed to get away and he would get revenge for it, she would see it. She may have supernatural powers, but no human was immune to guns and he knew he could easily get one.

Either Jonathan or both Jonathan and Andrew – he didn’t really care either way – were going to take the fall for what happened tonight and he would be free to kill the Slayer and then gain the respect of the Demon community for that.

As soon as that happened, he would become the ruler of Sunnydale and wouldn’t need even the rest of the Trio for that, they could rot in jail for all he cared.

After going up a safe distance away from the Slayer, Warren tried to change the direction of the jet pack, but he couldn’t. It wouldn’t go any way but up.

Starting to panic, Warren tried his best to save himself, but he was too high up and he knew there wasn’t enough fuel on the rockets for flying a lot more than that, he only projected it for a quick escape.

And then the jet pack stopped working and he started going in the direction of the floor.


End file.
